familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Muscogee County, Georgia
Muscogee County is a county located on the central western border of the U.S. state of Georgia; its western border with the state of Alabama is formed by the Chattahoochee River. As of the 2010 census, the population was 189,885. Its county seat and only city is Columbus, with which it has been a consolidated city-county since the beginning of 1971. Muscogee County is part of Columbus, GA-AL Metropolitan Statistical Area. The only other city in the county was Bibb City, a company town that disincorporated in December 2000, two years after its mill closed permanently. Fort Benning, a large Army installation, takes up nearly one quarter of the county and extends into Chattahoochee County; it generates considerable economic power in the region. History Inhabited for thousands of years by varying cultures of indigenous peoples, this area was territory of the historic Creek people at the time of European encounter. The land for Lee, Muscogee, Troup, Coweta, and Carroll counties was ceded by a certain eight chiefs among the Creek people in the 1825 Treaty of Indian Springs. The Creek Nation declared the land cession illegal, because it did not represent the will of the majority of the people. The United States Senate did not ratify it. The following year, the US government negotiated another treaty with the Creek, by which they ceded nearly as much territory under continued pressure from the state of Georgia and US land commissioners. The counties' boundaries were created by the Georgia General Assembly on June 9, but they were not named until December 14 of 1826. The county was originally developed by European Americans for cotton plantations, with labor accomplished by enslaved African Americans. A total of one million African Americans were brought into the Deep South through the domestic slave trade from the Upper South, breaking up countless families and creating a massive demographic shift. In many areas of what became known as the Black Belt for the fertility of soil and development of plantations, African Americans made up the majority of population in many counties. This county was named by European Americans for the native Muscogee or Creek people. Parts of the then-large county (which extended east to the Flint River) were later taken to create every other neighboring Georgia county, including Harris County to the north in 1827."Muscogee County History", University of Georgia Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.1%) is water. The majority of Muscogee County, from north of Columbus running northeast in the direction of Ellerslie, is located in the Middle Chattahoochee River-Walter F. George Lake sub-basin of the ACF River Basin (Apalachicola-Chattahoochee-Flint River Basin). The northwestern corner of the county, south of Fortson, is located in the Middle Chattahoochee River-Lake Harding sub-basin of the same ACF River Basin. Major highways * Interstate 185 * U.S. Route 27 * U.S. Route 27 Alternate * U.S. Route 80 * U.S. Route 280 * State Route 1 * State Route 22 * State Route 22 Connector * State Route 22 Spur * State Route 85 * State Route 219 * State Route 411 (unsigned designation for I-185) * State Route 520 * State Route 540 (Fall Line Freeway) (future) Adjacent counties *Harris County (north) *Talbot County (northeast) *Chattahoochee County (south) *Russell County, Alabama (southwest/CST Border except for Phenix City as the city is jointed by the Columbus Metropolitan Area) *Lee County, Alabama (west/CST Border) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 186,291 people, 69,819 households, and 47,686 families residing in the county. The population density was 861 people per square mile (333/km²). There were 76,182 housing units at an average density of 352 per square mile (136/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 50.42% White, 43.74% Black or African American, 0.38% Native American, 1.54% Asian, 0.14% Pacific Islander, 1.90% from other races, and 1.87% from two or more races. 4.49% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There are 69,819 households out of which 34.60% have children under the age of 18 living with them, 44.70% were married couples living together, 19.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.70% were non-families. 26.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.54 and the average family size was 3.08. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.80% under the age of 18, 11.90% from 18 to 24, 29.80% from 25 to 44, 19.70% from 45 to 64, and 11.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33 years. For every 100 females there were 94.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $34,798, and the median income for a family was $41,244. Males had a median income of $30,238 versus $24,336 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,262. 15.70% of the population and 12.80% of families were below the poverty line. Out of the total population, 22.00% of those under the age of 18 and 12.10% of those 65 and older were living below the poverty line. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 189,885 people, 74,081 households, and 47,742 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 82,690 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 46.3% white, 45.5% black or African American, 2.2% Asian, 0.4% American Indian, 0.2% Pacific islander, 2.4% from other races, and 3.0% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 6.4% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 8.7% were Irish, 8.4% were German, 6.7% were English, and 6.3% were American. Of the 74,081 households, 35.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 38.3% were married couples living together, 21.3% had a female householder with no husband present, 35.6% were non-families, and 29.9% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.47 and the average family size was 3.08. The median age was 33.5 years. The median income for a household in the county was $41,331 and the median income for a family was $50,771. Males had a median income of $37,618 versus $31,430 for females. The per capita income for the county was $22,514. About 14.8% of families and 18.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 26.3% of those under age 18 and 13.0% of those age 65 or over. Education Higher education Public *Columbus State University *Columbus Technical CollegeColumbus Technical College *Troy UniversityTroy University at Columbus - main campus in Troy, Alabama Private *Beacon University (Seminary)Beacon University *Rivertown School of BeautyRivertown School of Beauty *Southeastern Beauty SchoolSoutheastern Beauty School *Meadows Junior CollegeMeadows Junior College *University of Phoenixhttp://www.phoenix.edu/campus_locations/GA/columbus_georgia_campus_locations/columbus-ga.html Primary and secondary education Public schools Columbus is home to 65 public schools,List of schools in Columbus, Retrieved Sept. 2009 all operated by the Muscogee County School District. Private and religion-based schools * Brookstone School (K-12) * Calvary Christian School (Christian, K-12) * Edgewood Christian School (Baptist, K-12) * Grace Christian School (Christian, K-12) * Hallie Turner Private School (9-12) * Kip Christian Academy (Christian, K-8) * New Bethel Christian Academy (Seventh-day Adventist, K-8) * Our Lady of Lourdes School (Catholic, K-8) * Our Redeemer Christian Academy (Christian, K-12) * Pinehurst Christian School (Baptist, K-8) * St. Anne‒Pacelli Catholic School (Catholic, K-12) * St. Luke School (Christian, K-8) * Victory Academy (K-8) * Westminster Christian School (Christian, K-8) * Wynnbrook Christian School (Baptist, K-12) Homeschooling In regards to homeschooling, the Official Code of Georgia Annotated states the following: Communities *Bibb City *Columbus *Columbus City *Custer Terrace *Fortson *Fort Benning (military base) *Upatoi Politics See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Muscogee County, Georgia References External links * Documents from Muscogee County in the Digital Library of Georgia Category:Counties of Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Muscogee County, Georgia Category:1826 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Settlements established in 1826 Category:Columbus metropolitan area, Georgia Category:Geography of Columbus, Georgia